gledenfandomcom-20200213-history
Marlin
Marlin is a wealthy Dinerian port city in southeastern Lasef, known for the Marlin School of Magic. The city is unusually dark, even in the daytime, due to magical byproducts in the air. Name The city was originally called "Malrian," after the mythical king Rian. History Marlin was once an Ethrogian city before it was lost to Dineria in the 6th century. The city is taken over by the Furies in 758 until refugees from the Marlin School of Magic seal in Furies in 763. Geography Climate Subpolar oceanic. Due to its location on the water, Marlin experiences moderate temperatures with no dry season. The city receives high rainfall in fall and spring, as well as heavy snow in winter. Cityscape Perpetually lit street lamps line the winding cobblestone streets. The city is made up of an odd collection of architecturally varied stone buildings squashed close together. Narrow alleyways twist between them. There are no sidewalks. Medians planted with trees and shrubs divide the roads, but pedestrians walk on whichever side they please, dodging horse-drawn carriages, whose drivers curse at them as they pass. Enchanted carriages drawn by eqcygne fly overhead, as well. Layout The harbor is roughly triangular and leads into Jankin, the business section of town. Establishments here include the apothecary; a dressmaker that cells custom blouses, dresses, and evening gowns; a hat store; several hotels of varying price and quality; some restaurants, including the famed "Galludere." A side district, Hamish, boasts many bars, including a tavern, The Locket and Jug, which, in addition to ale, also serves sandwiches. The Marlin School of Magic and its adjoined hospital sit on the west side of town. The courtroom and prison are in the northeast, accessible only by flight or through twisting alleyways. Districts The city is divided into twelve districts. Residents tend to identify themselves more by district than as "Marlinians." From west to east, the districts are: Calum Early Magid enclave. The Courts Northeast. Courtroom and prison. Hamish Neighborhood off of Jankin. Includes many bars. Jankin Shopping district, spine of the city. In the later 8th century, also contains the so-called Magicians' District. King's Heel (The Heel) Residential neighborhood with a high student population. King's Nose (The Nose) Downtown. Hub of tourist activity. Little Hollow (Logan) Residential. High Magid population. Mansions. Ludwig West side of town. Marlin School of Magic and the hospital are located here. Home to many students and young people. Includes a number of bars. The Narrows Alleys that lead to the Courts. Rian Very old section of town. Taxton Government. Vilhelmina Home to one of the largest Falen populations outside of Falen. Demographics The population of Marlin is widely heterogeneous, due to its attractiveness as a bustling port city as well as the home of the Marlin School of Magic. Its racial composition is roughly 35% Magid, 20% Ysef, 20% Falen, 20% White Elf, and 5% from other groups. The most common language spoken in Marlin is Lasefi. Industries Marlin has a big ship-building industry, as well as tourism in the summer. It also has a reputation as a magical city, so much of the city's revenue comes from taxes on small magical businesses. Culture Clothing Some variation of furs, coats, and gloves is in fashion most seasons, as well as wide-brimmed hats, lace-trimmed dresses, and fancily accessorized up-dos for women. Upper class women peek their eyes over feathered fans. Education Marlin offers primary school options for children. The Marlin School of Magic teaches magical theory and practice in all of the common elements. Instruction for rare elements is dependent on the availability of a tutor. School appears as a small schoolhouse with high towers. Board is available but not required. The school is open to students of all ages and also functions as a primary school. The school houses rare magical items and a vast library. Notable people *Nuada Amul *Vana Auror (Knight of Ethrogia) Category:Locations Category:Lasef